moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 2 Halloween Figures
The Series 2 Halloween Figures are the second series/wave of Moshi Monsters collectable Halloween glow-in-the-dark figures, manufactured by Vivid Imaginations. They were released in October 2012 before being re-released in October 2013. __TOC__ Figures Voodoo Blue Kissy figure voodoo blue.png|Kissy #27 Gigi figure voodoo blue.png|Gigi #79 Waldo figure voodoo blue.png|Waldo #77 Iggy figure voodoo blue.png|I.G.G.Y. #100 Peppy figure voodoo blue.png|Peppy #71 Cali figure voodoo blue.png|Cali #72 Fumble figure voodoo blue.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure voodoo blue.png|Stanley #18 Angel figure voodoo blue.png|Angel #24 Gingersnap figure voodoo blue.png|Gingersnap #03 Lady Meowford figure voodoo blue.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure voodoo blue.png|Purdy #20 Sooki Yaki figure voodoo blue.png|Sooki Yaki #47 Chop Chop figure voodoo blue.png|Chop Chop #02 Honey figure voodoo blue.png|Honey #57 Cutie Pie figure voodoo blue.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure voodoo blue.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure voodoo blue.png|Hansel #58 ShiShi figure voodoo blue.png|ShiShi #87 Dipsy figure voodoo blue.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure voodoo blue.png|Flumpy #54 Fifi figure voodoo blue.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure voodoo blue.png|McNulty #38 Burnie figure voodoo blue.png|Burnie #78 White Fang figure voodoo blue.png|White Fang #55 Ghost White Kissy figure ghost white.png|Kissy #27 Gigi figure ghost white.png|Gigi #79 Waldo figure ghost white.png|Waldo #77 Iggy figure ghost white.png|I.G.G.Y. #100 Peppy figure ghost white.png|Peppy #71 Cali figure ghost white.png|Cali #72 Fumble figure ghost white.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure ghost white.png|Stanley #18 Angel figure ghost white.png|Angel #24 Gingersnap figure ghost white.png|Gingersnap #03 Lady Meowford figure ghost white.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure ghost white.png|Purdy #20 Sooki Yaki figure ghost white.png|Sooki Yaki #47 Chop Chop figure ghost white.png|Chop Chop #02 Honey figure ghost white.png|Honey #57 Cutie Pie figure ghost white.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure ghost white.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure ghost white.png|Hansel #58 ShiShi figure ghost white.png|ShiShi #87 Dipsy figure ghost white.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure ghost white.png|Flumpy #54 Fifi figure ghost white.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure ghost white.png|McNulty #38 Burnie figure ghost white.png|Burnie #78 White Fang figure ghost white.png|White Fang #55 Scream Green Kissy figure scream green.png|Kissy #27 Gigi figure scream green.png|Gigi #79 Waldo figure scream green.png|Waldo #77 Iggy figure scream green.png|I.G.G.Y. #100 Peppy figure scream green.png|Peppy #71 Cali figure scream green.png|Cali #72 Fumble figure scream green.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure scream green.png|Stanley #18 Angel figure scream green.png|Angel #24 Gingersnap figure scream green.png|Gingersnap #03 Lady Meowford figure scream green.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure scream green.png|Purdy #20 Sooki Yaki figure scream green.png|Sooki Yaki #47 Chop Chop figure scream green.png|Chop Chop #02 Honey figure scream green.png|Honey #57 Cutie Pie figure scream green.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure scream green.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure scream green.png|Hansel #58 ShiShi figure scream green.png|ShiShi #87 Dipsy figure scream green.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure scream green.png|Flumpy #54 Fifi figure scream green.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure scream green.png|McNulty #38 Burnie figure scream green.png|Burnie #78 White Fang figure scream green.png|White Fang #55 Orange Pumpkin Heads Kissy figure pumpkin orange.png|Kissy #27 Gigi figure pumpkin orange.png|Gigi #79 Waldo figure pumpkin orange.png|Waldo #77 Iggy figure pumpkin orange.png|I.G.G.Y. #100 Peppy figure pumpkin orange.png|Peppy #71 Cali figure pumpkin orange.png|Cali #72 Fumble figure pumpkin orange.png|Fumble #53 Stanley figure pumpkin orange.png|Stanley #18 Angel figure pumpkin orange.png|Angel #24 Gingersnap figure pumpkin orange.png|Gingersnap #03 Lady Meowford figure pumpkin orange.png|Lady Meowford #30 Purdy figure pumpkin orange.png|Purdy #20 Sooki Yaki figure pumpkin orange.png|Sooki Yaki #47 Chop Chop figure pumpkin orange.png|Chop Chop #02 Honey figure pumpkin orange.png|Honey #57 Cutie Pie figure pumpkin orange.png|Cutie Pie #91 Oddie figure pumpkin orange.png|Oddie #88 Hansel figure pumpkin orange.png|Hansel #58 ShiShi figure pumpkin orange.png|ShiShi #87 Dipsy figure pumpkin orange.png|Dipsy #34 Flumpy figure pumpkin orange.png|Flumpy #54 Fifi figure pumpkin orange.png|Fifi #07 McNulty figure pumpkin orange.png|McNulty #38 Burnie figure pumpkin orange.png|Burnie #78 White Fang figure pumpkin orange.png|White Fang #55 Packaging Glow in the dark figure s2 packaging.png|Blister Pack HM 7.jpg|Lightbulb Pack Glow in the dark figure bags.jpg|Collector Bags Glow in the dark figure eggs.png|Spooky Surprise Eggs Trivia *The pumpkin orange I.G.G.Y. figure was added into later batches, similar to Snozzle Wobbleson in Series 5. Category:Figures